Strangers in Hyrule
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: Link gets a surprise visit from a few furry-foot friends....


Strangers in Hyrule  
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I don't own em', so don't sue me, please (the only $$ I have are the grants for my tuition).   
  
The sun peeked out of the clouds one sunny Monday morning. Rays of sunlight crawled over Hyrule field and through trees, bushes, and hilltops. The birds sang their merry songs of delight. Butterflies flew from flower to flower, thus pollinating each one. Soon, Hyrule field was alive with daylight.   
  
The Hero of Time, Link, and his trusty steed Epona were sleeping under a small tree near Kokiri forest when the sun rose, its rays penetrating their eyes, forcing them to awaken themselves to the new dawn. Gannondorf was on the rise again and was dead set on obtaining the Triforce for his own evil purposes, even if it meant putting the lives of the innocent citizens of Hyrule at risk.  
  
"C'mon old girl," said Link. "We've got a job to do."  
  
Epona neighed as Link mounted her and the two galloped off to find themselves an adventure. They rode through fields, bushes, and hills, the wind rushing through their faces, the breeze flowing through their hair.  
  
Suddenly, Link spotted some shadowy figures near the entrance to Gerudo Valley. He drew his sword, but didn't act on his instincts. He got off of Epona and hid behind a tree to get a closer look at the strangers......  
  
  
  
  
Three rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie,  
One Ring to rule them all. One ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
  
Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Samwise a.k.a "Sam," had trekked through Middle Earth for what seemed like years. The gold ring in Frodo's coat pocket was still there, for Frodo had almost lost it on a few occasions. Gandalf's words echoed through Frodo Baggins' head.  
  
"You must destroy the ring," the voice whispered.   
  
"Frodo," Merry said. "How long will it take us to get where we're going?"  
  
"Merry, I honestly don't know. I can't even remember how long it's been since I've left Bag End."  
  
Merry said nothing but gave a heavy sigh as they continued their journey, leaving nothing behind but hobbit foot prints. Some time later, the foursome noticed a bright, white light shining in front of them.   
  
"That's odd," Frodo said. "I haven't seen this before."  
  
"Neither have I," replied Sam.  
  
They decided to take their chances and walk into the light, only to find themselves in another strange land. This land had valleys, fields, forests, and lakes. Frodo looked around to find that he had no idea where he was or what lived there for that matter. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye was a stranger on horseback, wielding a sword. He was clad in leggings, a green tunic, and his ears were pointed, each with a single gold earring. The sword-carrying stranger dismounted his horse and hid behind a nearby tree, lying in wait.  
  
"I'm s-s-s-s-scared, Frodo!" cried Pippin as he hid behind the group of his fellow hobbits.  
  
"Don't panic," Frodo replied, drawing forth a knife. He walked closer toward the stranger and trying to keep his distance at the same time. He finally held up his arm nervously and said, "I mean you no harm."  
  
  
  
  
Link saw a short, four-foot fellow with hairy feet, wearing peasant's clothing, and holding a knife at his side. The strange person called out to Link, apparently indicating that he didn't mean any harm. Link put his sword back in its sheath, and took a deep breath.   
  
"That was a close one," Link thought to himself. "Hey here!" he called out to the stranger.  
  
"Hello," the stranger called back. "May I ask where we are?"  
  
"Hyrule," Link replied.   
  
"Hyrule?"   
  
"Yes. Hyrule. Where are you from?"  
  
"A place called Middle Earth. My name is Frodo Baggins and these are my friends. Merry, Pippin, and Samwise Gamgee. We call him Sam for short."  
  
"Hello Frodo, I'm Link and I live here in Hyrule. From the looks of you, what exactly are you anyway?"  
  
"We're Hobbits," said Pippin.   
  
"So, what were you guys doing before you came here?"  
  
Frodo pulled out the gold ring from his coat pocket. It shone in the daylight. "Well," he said. "This ring is the most powerful thing mankind has ever known. It has the power to destroy the human and hobbit races. Whoever wears it can become invisible and disappear. We are on a trek to destroy this ring, for the dark lord Saruman wishes to use it for his evil ways."  
  
"Well, I'll save you the trouble," Link said, pulling out his megaton hammer.   
  
"Link, it won't do you any good. It's indestructible by man-made tools. The only way to destroy it is to throw it back into a fiery pit where it was first made."  
  
"Well, you won't find anything like that here except Death Mountain," said Link. "It's an active volcano but it's been calm for the past several years or so."  
  
  
While the five of them spoke among themselves, a man clad in black armor, mounted on an armored horse, hidden away from view, listened to every word they said. He smiled to himself and rode off.  
  
"What was that?" asked Sam.  
  
"What was what?" asked Link.  
  
"That sound. I heard something."  
  
"I didn't hear anything," Merry replied.  
  
"Well I sure did," Link said. "It sounded like hooves, like a horse galloping." He turned around to find hoofprints in the sand that led to Gerudo Valley. Link had a sinking feeling in his stomach. That horseman was Gannondorf. He had been listening in on their conversation about the powerful ring.   
  
  
"I think someone was spying on us," Frodo said.  
  
"Well, I hate to say this but I can confirm your suspicions. It was Gannondorf, an evil man who wants to take over Hyrule," said Link. "He hails from Desert Colossus, over that way." He pointed toward the path through Gerudo Valley.   
  
"Now we really need to destroy the ring!" cried Sam.   
  
"For the time being, there's nothing we can do, Sam," said Link. "We'll just have to figure a way out of this mess."  
  
  
  
Gannondorf and his black-armored steed galloped over the sands of the Haunted Wasteland, toward Desert Colossus. He had completely forgotten about trying to obtain the Triforce. He had found something better to assist him in taking over Hyrule.  
  
"I must have that ring," Gannondorf said to himself. "I must have it. When those idiots finally gather enough courage to follow me, I'll take it from them!" He rode back to the Dark Realm, anxiously awaiting the arrival of four hobbits and a green tunic-clad Hylian.  
  
  
"My feet are killing me!" cried Pippin as they stopped to rest.   
  
"Hey, it takes awhile to get to Desert Colossus, Pippin. I thought I made that clear," Link said, taking a swig of some drinking water. "Haven't you all heard of shoes?"  
  
"We hobbits don't wear shoes," Frodo replied.  
  
"That figures," said Link.   
  
The five of them continued their march, with each of them taking turns riding on Epona to rest their feet. They spent nights sleeping under rock arches, near springs, and one night, Gerudo thieves allowed them to sleep in the old prison cells where the carpenters were once held.   
  
"Thanks for letting us stay over here, Nabooru," said Link. "We're going after Gannondorf.  
  
"Good luck," Nabooru said. "You'll need it. He just passed by here on his way to Desert Colossus, saying something about a magic ring."  
  
"It's a long story, Nabooru. I'll explain it to you tomorrow morning."  
  
While the others were asleep, Frodo sat up. He wasn't feeling the least bit drowsy. The ring was on a chain, safely fastened around Frodo's neck, hidden away by a button-down shirt. Frodo felt the need to stay awake and watch out for danger even though the Gerudo sentries patrolled the area.   
  
Frodo took off the chain around his neck, unfastened it, and removed the ring. He placed the ring gently on his finger and he disappeared into an alternate reality. Everything appeared blurry. Frodo felt as if he were in a windstorm, caught between the elements of nature. He then saw a shadowy figure hover over him, about to knock him to the ground. Frodo suddenly removed the ring and sat up, in a sweat.  
  
"Did you have a nightmare, Frodo?" asked Merry rather sleepily. He had just woken up.  
  
"No, Merry. I put the ring on again."  
  
Frodo then put the ring back on the chain and fastened it. He then draped the chain over his neck and hid it under his shirt. He lay down and managed to fall asleep.  
  
  
  
"Okay guys, we don't have far to go," Link said as he hitched up Epona. "We should be there in about a few hours. He finished packing the last of his things on Epona and the fivesome headed toward Desert Colossus. They fought the winds that blew down on them, blowing sand in their eyes. After some time, they made it to Desert Colossus, with Gannondorf on his horse in full view.  
  
"I'd knew you come looking for me," Gannondorf said. "I heard every bit about that ring of yours, Frodo. Let's settle this in a humane manner. You give me the ring and I won't harm the five of you but I will harm anyone else in my way."  
  
"I'm sorry but I guard this ring with my life," Frodo replied back.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Gannondorf said. "It's a pity these things have to end in violence." He held out his hand, forming a white, energy ball. He raised his hand into the hair and fired the energy ball toward Frodo. Before he could move, Frodo was knocked to the ground.   
  
"FRODO!" Sam cried out as he ran to Frodo's aid.   
  
"No harm done, Samwise," Frodo replied. "Bilbo gave me this protective shirt that is sword and magic proof."  
  
"He's not dead?!" yelled Gannondorf.   
  
Meanwhile, Link was circling Gannondorf on Epona, his sword raised and ready to strike at any slight movements. Gannondorf rode toward Link, their swords clashing with every move.   
  
From his belt, Frodo pulled out a powerful sword given to him by his uncle Bilbo Baggins.   
  
"Link!" Frodo called to him. "Here!"  
  
Frodo tossed Link the sword. Link put his own sword in its sheath and continued to battle Gannondorf with Frodo's weapon. Eventually, Gannondorf started to tire out. Then, Link made his move. He took the sword and plunged it into Gannondorf's body and killed him. Apparently, the sword was powerful enough to cut through armor. Gannondorf's body fell from his horse, which galloped off into the desert.  
  
"Thanks Frodo, that's some sword you got there," Link said, giving the sword to its prospective owner.  
  
"I thought you might need it," Frodo said.   
  
"Well, Hyrule is safe for now," Link said. "Who knows who or what can come here and take over."   
  
"Thanks for your help," Pippin said.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Then, a white light shone in front of them, the very same light Link saw when the four hobbits came to Hyrule and the very same light the hobbits saw before they entered Link's homeland.   
  
"It's time for us to go," Sam said. "Thank you Link. Thanks for everything."  
  
"Don't mention it," Link replied. "If you need help fighting that Saruman dude, I'll be there."  
  
They said their good-byes and the hobbits left. The white light disappeared and Link looked over Gannondorf's corpse lying in the sand, rotting away. Link then dug a hole in the sand and deposited the cadaver into it and covered it up.   
  
"Now Gannondorf is no more," Link said. "Hyrule is safe at last." 


End file.
